


Love in the Ale

by Scoobee



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Control, Embarassment, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobee/pseuds/Scoobee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar has to be the noble soul he is and resist a quite plastered Lothar. Some hidden/denied feelings, possible fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Ale

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing idea from a page on tumblr. Link is below, and I hope the creator gets to read this and let me know what they think! (Also sorry if I didn't do your idea justice :/). 
> 
> http://theapplesweremonitored.tumblr.com/tagged/anduin-lothar
> 
> Also, feel free to leave prompt ideas for me in the comments. Preferably Khadgar/Lothar, but let me know! 
> 
> As always, happy reading!

The ale trickled down Lothar's throat soothingly. He had gotten used to the feeling over the years, but not the affect the drink had on his body or mind. Some nights he could control himself, and stop after only a few mugs were empty.  
This was not one of those nights.  
He welcomed the trickling sensation over and over again, his mind buzzing, eyesight doubling.  
Ale after ale was passed to him, until the bartender saw him turn a sickly shade of green and rushed to get him a bucket. Lothar listened to the bartender's suggestion to go home after most of the alcohol came back up, and drunkenly started back home. He started to think of his warm bed and the fireplace glowing faintly as he fell asleep. How he could huddle under the many blankets and doze off into dreamless sleep, wake up in a bright new day, birds chirping softly outside. He was jerked back to reality when he heard a door opening along the street near him. Out stepped Khadgar, that dorky little spell-chucker. The mage saw him too, and made his way towards Lothar.  
"Lothar, are you alright?" Khadgar asked, steadying the swaying Lothar.  
"Yes, yes. Just had a couple ales down at the Gilded Rose...hic!" Lothar slurred.  
"Do you need help getting home?" the younger asked, eyeing the plastered man.  
"No, no, no. I'll be just fine," Lothar replied with a belch. Khadgar nodded suspiciously at him, then went the opposite direction towards home. Lothar started to day dream about sleeping again, slowly closing his heavy eyes as he walked. He felt the cobblestone streets change to wooden planks underneath his feet. And with an empty step, he hit icy water, which jolted him awake again. He slowly began to sink when he saw that adorable little mage's face above the water. Did he just think Khadgar was adorable? Must be the alcohol. He felt himself being pulled out of the canal by magic, and gently set down on the dry ground again.  
Lothar looked up into the kneeling mage's eyes. They were beautiful. That sweet brown made him feel warm and cozy, like his own bed. He could look into them all day, and all night. Lothar started to wonder what they looked like in candlelight, when his thoughts were interrupted by the spell-chucker himself.  
"Let's get you home, Lothar," he said, hoisting the older man up. He wrapped Lothar's soggy arm around him, and the two slowly hobbled back to Lothar's house.

* * *

 

Khadgar gently sat the drunken Lothar on a chair next to the fireplace. He looked so peaceful, slowly dozing off. He admired his scarred features in the firelight, no longer afraid to stare. It's not like anyone was there to see him do this, anyway, Khadgar thought. He took in every detail he could. The rough smile lines surrounding those slightly coarse lips. His damp, brown locks flowing over his soaked armor. Khadgar even saw a bit of drool start to come from the older man's lips when Lothar snorted himself awake. Khadgar looked away quickly, having a sudden interest in the room around him. He had always wondered what Lothar's room was like. Surprisingly comfy. He especially liked the fire, how it welcomed them in from the cold outdoors.  
"Oh, hello Khadgar. It appears I had fallen asleep," Lothar said, finally seeing the mage.  
"That's alright. You looked quite peaceful," Khadgar blurted, before realizing how revealing his statement was. Apparently Lothar was too drunk to fully understand what he he said. There was a long pause before Lothar spoke.  
"I think I should change out of these clothes now. I'm all wet and cold," he said, standing up shakily. Khadgar wondered if he should leave. He waited to ask until Lothar would come out in dry clothes. He started to look around at his room again. There were several badges of honor and valor bestowed proudly on the walls, others just strewn across various table and desktops. There was some battle plans laid out on the desk, little flags stuck everywhere. Khadgar started to read the map when he heard Lothar walk out from behind the dressing cover. He turned to ask if he was okay to leave when he saw the sight before him.  
Lothar was standing there, shirtless, with nothing but dry pants on. Khadgar tried not stare at the scars covering almost every inch of the ripped man's body. He had to concentrate to not focus on the single bead of water from the man's hair, trailing it's way down his chest. Khadgar looked back into Lothar's eyes, which were already set on him.  
"You all settled in? I-I think its best I be going," Khadgar stammered, feeling his plump cheeks blushing.  
"Stay. For one more drink at least," Lothar answered, moving towards Khadgar. He felt himself heat up at the sight of the shirtless man coming towards him, but quickly realized he was only going for a bottle of whiskey on the table. Lothar poured two generous glasses, and brought one over to the clearly nervous mage.  
"Oh, no thank you. I don't prefer to drink," Khadgar said.  
"Suit yourself," Lothar replied, downing both glasses in a matter of seconds. He set them back down on the table, and turned back to Khadgar.  
There was a brief pause.  
Then Lothar came in fast and hot, shoving the smaller man against the wall.  
"Would you prefer this?" he whispered. Khadgar could feel his warm breath on his ear. He did indeed prefer it. He wanted to feel that warm breath all over his body. His back arched in anticipation, wanting more of Lothar's touch. Lothar began to kiss all over Khadgar's neck, leaving small bruises here and there, other places, just gentle pecks. Khadgar loved the feeling, but something in his gut said it was wrong.  
"Wait, Lothar, I can't," he said, softly shoving the man off of him, and straightening his robes.  
"Why not? We both know you want this," Lothar slurred in reply.  
"That's the problem, Lothar. You're drunk. _You_ might not want this though. And I don't want to have you if you're not in your right mind," Khadgar said. Khadgar looked at Lothar with disappointment, still not wanting him any less.  
"I'm not drunk! I'm a little tipsy, but I can control myself. Besides, it's always more fun when I'm a little out of it," Lothar said. He stumbled backwards, quickly trying to catch his more than tipsy self.  
"That's it. I'm leaving. This isn't over, I just don't want to have it be like this for us," Khadgar said, sighing.  
"Well then I'd guess I'll be off to bed. See you tomorrow, spell-chucker," Lothar said, extinguishing the fire and crawling into bed. He watched the mage leave with sulking shoulders, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lothar woke up to those birds chirping softly outside. He stood up, his head pounding, and walked over to the whiskey bottle that looked much more empty than the day before. How drunk had he gotten?  
He saw a small note tucked under the glass bottle.  
"Lothar-  
If you truly want me, then come to me sober tonight. I hope you remember last night well enough that we can somehow reenact it, but for real this time.  
\- Khadgar"  
Next to the note were two pills, most likely for his headache. So that's what had happened, Lothar thought, slowly remembering the events of last night. He began to think of Khadgar again. Those brown eyes. He realized his feelings weren't entirely from the alcohol, and took the pills, his headache going away almost instantly. Lothar began to get a nervous excitement in his stomach, like he used to feel when he was a kid. He began to open the whiskey bottle to have another drink, when he remembered the note. He had to stay sober.

He didn't want to waste a chance with that adorable little spell-chucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts and critique in the comments below! Thanks :-)


End file.
